


Happy Birthday

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Ask Pegoryu [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Maid Akira, Ryuji.EXE has stopped working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: "Welcome home, Master."





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Event from [Ask Pegoryu](https://ask-pegoryu.tumblr.com/)

“Welcome back, Master.”

Ryuji dropped his bags of gifts and stared at his fiancé in surprise. Akira stood in the center of the room, wearing a black and white maid outfit with a cat ears headband and black frilled stockings. The teen had forwent the heels, decided that the outfit was still complete without them.

“Holy shit…” Ryuji walked slowly over to the dark haired teen. “Is this why you left early?”

Akira nodded, “Is there anything that you wish, Master?”

“Uh…” Brown eyes flicked over to the discarded. “Clean up?”

Akira smiled and walked over to the gifts, bending down to pick them and giving Ryuji a full view of what was under the dress. Ryuji made a chocking noise as he stared at the bare backside of his fiancé. Akira set the gifts on the table and turned to the blond.

“Anything else, Master?”

Ryuji sat on the edge of the bed. “C'mere.”

“Did I do something wrong, Master?” Akira shyly walked over to the teen.

The blond pulled him down into a deep kiss and gripped tightly onto those thin hips, he set the teen into his lap. Akira made a startled noise as he was tugged down, he placed his hands on the blond’s shoulders to stable himself. Ryuji dragged his tongue across the dark haired teen tips and bucked his hips upward, pressing his clothed bulge against Akira’s bare dick. The teen broke apart from the blond and moaned, desperately trying to refrain from grinding against the bulge.

“M-Master…” Akira panted. “This is… inappropriate…”

Ryuji nipped and sucked at the dark haired teen’s pale neck. “Mmh, I don’t care.”

“B-But-”

“I want you to do somethin’.”

“What… do you wish, Master?”

Ryuji moved further up and whispered. “Suck me off.”

Akira shivered, “A-As you wish, Master…” He moved off of the blond’s lap; undoing the white belt and unbuttoning his shorts.

Ryuji sighed as he felt his fiancé unzip and pull out his dick. Akira looked as if he wanted to say something about the blond’s lack of underwear, but decided against it. He instead wrapped his lips around the tip of the swollen head and gently lapped up the pre-come that had collected there. Ryuji moaned and laid down on the bed, spreading his legs to allow Akira to move closer. The teen moved further down the blond’s erection, licking the underside of the pulsing organ before sucking it. Hands weaved their way into fluffy black hair and hips bucked into the warmth. Akira relaxed his throat and swallowed the rest of Ryuji’s cock.

The blond moaned loudly, fingers tightening in his hair as he started to bob his head up and down.

“Akira…” Ryuji panted while bucking his hips. “This feels so good… best birthday ever…”

Akira hummed in response and bobbed his head faster, sucking and licking every now and then. Ryuji shot up and tighten his grip on teen’s hair.

“Stop… Don’t wanna cum too soon…”

Akira reluctantly pulled back and looked up at the blond, licking his lips as he smirked. Something inside Ryuji snapped and suddenly he was hauling the black haired teen up and throwing him on the bed. Akira blinked in surprise and stared as the blond settled between his legs. Ryuji moved to get the lube only to stop as Akira’s hand grasped his wrist.

“I’m already stretched.” Akira looked away while a blush starting to form. “I did it before you got here.”

Ryuji grew silent as he stared at his blushing fiancé. “Oh, that’s so hot.” He buried his face in the pale neck and hiked up the frilled end of the dress.

Akira moaned as he felt the blond enter him and he locked his legs around his waist. “Be as rough as you want, Master.”

Ryuji sank his teeth into the pale neck and started thrusting wildly, hands holding on tightly to his hips. Akira threw his head back, moaned loudly, and dug his nails into the blond’s shoulders.

“Akira…” Ryuji panted in his ear, hips moving faster. “You feel so good.”

“Ryuji.” Akira moaned out, dropping character as he clung desperately to the body above him. “M-Master…”

Ryuji wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist and switched their positions. “Ride me.” He demanded, thrusting his hips up in emphasis.

Akira bit his lips, set his hands down on the blond’s chest, and started bouncing. Ryuji groaned and continued to buck his hips up into the tight warmth. Akira fell forward and kissed his fiancé deeply, Ryuji placed one hand on the teen’s hip as the other one snaked under the skirt to grasp at the hidden erection. Akira moaned and bounced faster as the blond jerked him off.

“Master… Ryuji…” The black haired teen hips’ started going out of rhythm. “I’m going to…”

“Then come.”

Akira moaned loudly and came in spurts on Ryuji’s yellow tank top. He panted and collapsed on the teen, groaning out in post orgasmic bliss as the blond continued thrusting. Ryuji dug his blunt nails into the pale hips as he came heavily inside the dark haired teen.

“Happy birthday.” Akira muttered into the tired teen’s neck.


End file.
